2014
January *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Gran Atlas'' is going to update with a series of events and changes dubbed Extreme North Sea on February 4th. A Valentine's Day event to help a local pastry chef is scheduled for players to enjoy on the same day. Details for both events can be found on the official website. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' has reached 1 million registered users. New and old registered players can receive their copies of the rare colt Dancepartner from either the mobile or the Special PC browser version to celebrate. *The PlayStation 4 promotional video for Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou is up for viewing online. *''Winning Post 8'' is up for sale on Gamecity. Details for a 20th Anniversary boxset and the Gamecity exclusive set are now up for viewing. **The PC release date has been changed to match the PlayStation ports on March 27th. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Z'' is offering a Daqiao renewal update on January 16th. Players can collect the revised version of her fans and outfit. Other rewards and simultaneous events are included within the press report. *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Another Sky Feat. Jinan'' has updated its official website with additional screenshots and web banners. The sales campaign at Gamecity Shopping lasts until January 13th. Recordings for the series's classical music is also up for sale at Gamecity. **Hideo Ishikawa (Housei Toki) is co-hosting with Kenji Nojima (Mitsuhide Akechi) for a Neoromance Niconico Live broadcast called Corda & Geten Special Namahosou on January 17th; 21:00~22:30 (JST). The hosts will showcase new information for both Another Sky and Yumeakari and will be open to receiving requests for Mitsuhide's lines at the Hanami no Utage stage event. **Aside from Yome Colle, cellphone users can collect Corda 3 bromides from Lawson's Pridas service. **Residents in Japan can enter their information in an online Famitsu giveaway for a chance to win one of three free copies of Another Sky. **Ruby Party is hosting a Twitter campaign to celebrate the completion and publication of Another Sky. Fans who participate may be rewarded with a present from one of five romanceable characters. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka no Mugen Shou'' is scheduled to have a Kanbei themed event this month for players in celebration of this year's NHK Taiga drama. He offers three requests and completing them rewards avatars his war baton and a Kuroda themed helmet. February *Misako Yasuda is the fourth Japanese celebrity to have her presence grace 100man-nin no Winning Post. Registered players can race to earn the horse and other items she personally picked to have in the social game; the rarest item for the collaboration is earning her persona for an instructor. *''Guntama ~Gunshi no Tamashii~, a puzzle game based on the Warring States era, will be released for mobile phones in March. Music is composed by Masashi Hamauzu. Players who pre-register will receive Yoshihiro Shimazu as their character card. *Daikoukai Jidai Online Gran Atlas'' is celebrating the MMORPG's nine year anniversary with a Saint Patrick's Day live event on March 4th. Details and other events planned are available for viewing on the official website. *Additional information for the delayed Nobunaga no Yabou 30th Year Anniversary Memorial Concert is up for those interested. One audience member can win the PlayStation 4 version of Souzou if they have the winning serial number. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou'' has been added to SCEJ's Ustream PS4 list with Shin Sangoku Musou 7 with Moushouden. Both titles are part of SCEJ's countdown celebration for the PlayStation 4's launch in Japan. They were both featured in PS4 Lab's sixth episode on Niconico Live. **4Gamer published their interview with Hiroyuki Koyama (director) and Kenichi Ogasawara (producer). *''Winning Post 8'' has a promotional video up for viewing. **Additional information shows details for how the horse raising is modified in this entry. *This year's Neoromance White Day Message features the cast in 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda and Geten no Hana for my GAMECITY Premium members to enjoy. **New Neoromance merchandise includes Corda 3 Tohgane and Toki long pillow covers and three Haruka illustration compilation books. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will have a Zhong Hui themed update on its Japanese servers on February 20th. Details and other events planned are included in the press report. **The PS3 client is now free to download and play. A revised bonus pack for newcomers is available for either the PC or PS3 versions. *Details for the annual spring lottery event in Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou have been revealed. Players can earn new divine summons starting February 19th. **On March 19th, the MMORPG will have its Ransei no Kizuna update and feature a new world Ransei. This is a realm in which every player who accesses it starts from level 0 and gain extensive leveling bonuses while working themselves from scratch; many items used for doing so are exclusive to this world. **Additional details for the update are up on the official website. *Voice actor interviews of the main cast for Kiniro no Corda 3 Another Sky Feat. Shiseikan were posted onto various news sites this month. Returning actors are Kentaro Ito (Yukihiro Yagisawa), Masakazu Morita (Shiro Hozumi), Daisuke Kishio (Arata Mizushima), and Kaori Mizuhashi (Haru Mizushima). Makoto Yasumura voices the new character available in this Another Sky entry (Masanori Nagamine). *Players who pre-register for Daikoukai Jidai V can obtain a scroll and Katalina Elanzo, one of the protagonists of the second Uncharted Waters, as a pirate for their crew. Interested players can sign the form if they have a my GAMECITY account. March *As a continuation of the Jinnan event, another Kiniro no Corda 3 only stage event is scheduled for May 31st. The event is called Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou. **A Niconico Live broadcast to celebrate the three Corda projects being released this time of this year will show March 28, 20:00 (JST). It is being hosted by Kentaro Ito (Tsuchiura and Yagisawa) and Daisuke Kishio (Yunoki and Arata). Stage event data will be presented during its run. *Famitsu has revealed details for Winning Post 8 online. Distinguishing articles and downlodable content appear in all three ports. **The press conference to celebrate the game's completion took place with Hisashi Koinuma and producer Hidehisa Yamaguchi as corporate presenters. Gameplay details and DLC were teased before the press. **PC players can download the benchmark to see how it runs with their specs. **The game will be one of the collaboration projects planned for JRA's 60th Anniversary Event 3rd Nakayama Race. **''Denjin Gecha'' had Yamagauchi as a guest for its program on March 28, 20:00 (JST). *''Guntama ~Gunshi no Tamashi~'' has a play movie available for viewing on its official website. Preregistered players can participate in a Twitter campaign and receive a free raffle ticket for obtaining rare cards. *Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou's Ransei no Kizuna update will be live on Japan's servers on March 19th. Details for a new dungeon and new summoning scrolls are available for viewing on the official website. **''CR Nobunaga no Yabou Tenka Sousei ~Nii no Jin~'' is Newgin's second attempt to distribute a Nobunaga's Ambition gambling machine. The first machine was a pachislot and was pulled parlors in November 2013 due to receiving complaints of its numerous bugs and dispensing problems. Nii no Jin is a pachinko and will feature eight character image songs made by Koei-Tecmo. *Kou Shibusawa hosted and handed out awards for this year's FOST (foundation for the Fusion Of Science and Technology) ceremony. The FOST award went to Professor Yukio Hirose for his support of using video games as viable edutainment. The Rookie Award went to Yashima Takaaki; Professor Akira Onishi received his award in his stead due to scheduling conflicts. Bandai-Namco Games President Norio Ishikawa was honored with the FOST Social Contribution Award for "giving new business opportunities in the video game industry through education and contributing greatly to the improved social acceptance and social evaluation of the game industry". **The billing limits for minors has been altered for users using Koei-Tecmo's GAMECITY. **GAMECITY Shopping is having a sales campaign this month. Twenty people who shop through their service have a random chance of winning 2,000 Gamecity Coins with their purchase. **Keiko Erikawa returns to open the ceremony and hand out awards for the Digital Contents of the Year '13. Erikawa shook hands with the creators of the winners, the most famous being the Shingeki no Kyoujin anime project. One of the AMD awards was given to Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou. *The final battle of the "Rise of the Sima Family" scenario will start in Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z on March 15th. New emoticons, bonuses and other campaigns for the two day battle can be seen in the press report. **Its big update, Rising 2, will be live on its Japanese servers on March 20th. A few of the headliners include a revised Mt. Dingjun scenario, a revamped Zhuge Liang event and a guild feature. *An animate cafe collaboration menu with the Kiniro no Corda 3 continuity has been announced. Fans can order from the Corda themed menu in April. **''Kiniro no Corda ~Blue Sky~'' will begin its Japanese broadcast on April 5th. It will show every Saturday, 25:50 (JST) for its duration. **The comic adaption it is based on will have its first volume published on April 4th. **Crane game prizes for the series are scheduled to become available this month. *''Daikoukai Jidai V'' has updated its website with information regarding its game system and characters. **Players who have been playing Daikoukai Jidai Online ~Gran Atlas~ can receive various gifts in honor of the MMORPG's ninth anniversary. New players can purchase the ninth anniversary passport this month to receive exclusive items. **The first 33,333 players of Daikoukai Jidai V can receive three main bonuses after completing the tutorial in a special start up campaign. They can receive the game currency equivalent to 300 yen, Alvero Sarmiento from Online fame –who appears as a rare sailor in the browser game, and the ability to completely play Uncharted Waters free from the ''my GAMECITY'' Classic Games menu (a 500 yen price tag outside of campaign). **More details about the town features and figures appearing in the fifth title are available for viewing online. **''Gran Atlas'' has details for its second update, [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/gran_atlas/chapter2_1.htm Astronomy], up for viewing on its official website. April *Kazuhiko Inoue and Soichiro Hoshi are two Haruka voice actors who will participate in Koei's collaboration with Hotel Tateshina, Otomari de Neoromance in Tateshina ~Harukanaru Tokinonakade~. *According to Famitsu, Koei-Tecmo was the third most successful Japanese video game manufacturer for consoles in March 2014. The news report states that it was a result of Sengoku Musou 4's release and the company's overall growing sales over the course of nine months. *''Corda'' fans who missed last month's Niconico Live broadcast can watch the recording on Youtube. Viewer comments from the stream are absent, but the voice actors' messages and live drama sequences can be seen publicly and for free until April 28th. *A Winning Post 8 Niconico Live broadcast is scheduled to show on April 11, 20:00 (JST). Winning Post fans can view it for latest series information and news regarding its social game and Tecmo's Gallop Racer. The broadcast aims to celebrate the sport before the grand race for this year's Ouka Award. *''Moba-nobu Nobunaga no Yabou'' is the latest social game for the Nobunaga's Ambition series which is scheduled for a May 15th public download at App Store and Google Play. Unlike its predecessor, this game emphasizes speedy battles and larger decks for PvP confrontations so players can "achieve unification in five minutes". Interested fans can preregister now and before its initial release date for a rare ''Dokuganryu'' Masamune card. my GAMECITY is scheduled to host a PC version on May 29th. Gamer has conclusive coverage of the press event announcing the collaboration. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' players are being asked to fill out a questionnaire regarding their experience. Questions for open criticism and suggestions are also available. **At least 30,000 people have preregistered for Moba-nobu in three days according to MarkeZine's report. **Details for Online's annual cherry blossom event are up for viewing. **Newgin's Rebisuke Hayaimono no Gachi! has completely uploaded its final episode, the CR Nobunaga no Yabou Tenka Sousei Nii no Jin episode, online in three sections. It can be viewed for free on Janbari TV's website or its Youtube channel. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will update on April 17 with a Zhang Liao themed update. Avatars can earn parts for his Dynasty Warriors 7 outfit and weapon for themselves. **Events and rewards offered for this year's Golden Week campaigns are available. *Kou Shibusawa was interviewed with Hisato Komatsu, the current president of Mouse Computer, by GameWatch to state their thoughts on the decade anniversaries for their respective products (Nobunaga's Ambition for Koei and G-Tune for Mouse Computer). Koei-Tecmo has held several collaborations with the company in the past, mainly by promoting several of their computer builds with their Internet games and MMORPGs. Both presidents share their thoughts for their company's projects and their opinions for the future of computers. *''Toukiden's long insinuated sequel has been officially announced and is called ''Toukiden Kiwami. It is scheduled to hit Japan's stores in 2014. May *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou's PS Vita port and the two new DLC scenarios can be enjoyed by users in Japan today (May 29th, JST). Miscellaneous online updates can be read in the press report. *The smarphone version of ''Moba-nobu began service on May 28th. PC users can expect the my GAMECITY PC browser version in June. *Okumura has licensed a new pachinko with Koei-Tecmo Wave titled CR Sanhime Ryouran ~Uruwashiki Tatakai~. Early reports suggests that it may be an original IP with a cutesy emphasis like UFO Rush. *The international company name change to KOEI TECMO HOLDINGS CO., LTD. will be in effect on July 1st. *Koei-Tecmo is hosting a Game Music Creator Contest for music which could be used in future Warriors or Neoromance titles until July 31, 2014. Every entry must follow one of the four genres and must be a song which can have lyrics attached to it. Anyone from any level of expertise is invited to enter, and a maximum of three songs can be entered per applicant. Entries will be judged by sound producers of Koei's Sound Team. *Kou Shibusawa hinted that overseas collaborations might be in the works. He believes the results will be open to the public in 2~3 years. Next year will be the 30th anniversary of Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The rest of his recent Nikkei Trendy interview entails his personal commentary for Koei-Tecmo's 2013~2014 projects. *Hamarepo visited the main Koei building. Interested readers can view photos and read their commentary in the report. *''Quiz Battle Toukiden'' has begun its preregistration phase. Players have now (May 8th) until the game launches to sign up and receive the rare Otohime Mitama as a starting bonus. The simultaneous Twitter campaign rewards players five Treasure Gacha if 10,000 people Tweet about their favorite Mitama. **Companions for the protagonist have been introduced in a press report. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is scheduled to have a Xiahou Yuan and Xu Huang themed update on May 15th. Other rewards and campaigns can be read within the press report. June *Registered my GAMECITY users have a chance to win several prizes. Users who wish to participate must log-in, purchase GC Coins (digital currency), or play social games on the my GAMECITY server to earn exchange points. Ten exchange points can be used for one lottery spin. Prizes vary from GC coins, Nintendo 3DS, a PlayStation 4, several gizmos, or a Koei-Tecmo game of the winner's choosing. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online ~Gran Atlas~'' will be having a pirate hunt as their next live event starting July 1st. *''100-man nin no Hyper World Soccer!'' is launching a campaign to cheer for Japan in Brazil. Registered my GAMECITY players can receive various presents just for logging in during key dates in June. *The company's latest horse racing collaboration with Tokyo City Keiba is for the Teioh (Japan I) race for 2014. Fans can make their predictions for the winning horse on Twitter or visit Koei-Tecmo's PR booth on race day to receive to special Winning Post 8 (Koei) or Gallop Racer (Tecmo) movies or merchandise. Players of the Winning Post social game can partake in the dream Teioh race to celebrate. **Yahoo!Japan Mobage users can participate in a crossover campaign with Hyakuman-nin no Winning Post Special and Bandai-Namco's Mahjong Royale. Players who register with both games can earn special gacha tickets and/or horses for fusing in the Winning Post social game. **Famitsu coverage of the Teioh race can be seen online. *Registered players of Koei's three current MMORPGs can obtain bonus items in their games if they log-in and play at specific net café in their area. *Gouenma and Daitenma appear as crossover beasts in SOUL SACRIFICE DELTA as a part of their PlayStation Vita Kyoutou (Multiplayer) collaboration. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou'' is conducting its eleven year anniversary war this month. Players who have played the game for an extended amount of time can be rewarded various items for their avatar. **PlayStation users can receive unique summoning scrolls throughout this month and August. **Chapter 4 Kessen no Toki will be updated onto servers July 16. Players can learn the new class abilities being added into the game. *''moba-nobu'' has reached 10,000 users and is within the top ten popularity rankings for new free downloads on Google Play. *One of the new announcements at Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda feat. Shiseikan Koukou revealed an upcoming stage event to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the Neoromance series called Neoromance ♥ 20th Anniversary. It is scheduled to take place on September 13~14 at Pacifico Yokohama. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is conducting a limited time collaboration with Road to Dragons. Players can earn Chrono and Mayu parts for their Online avatars if they register with both games and complete specific missions. **A Sun Quan update is planned to begin on June 19th. Players can complete certain quests to obtain his EX weapon and parts of his costume for their avatars. Other additions included with the update can be read in the press report. July *An Uncharted Waters Nico Nico Live broadcast is scheduled to show on July 29, 20:00 (JST). The latest updates for Online and the fifth title will be presented by Tomokazu Takeda and Hisao Uchida (director for Online). *''CR Sengoku Musou'' is the latest pachinko machine distributed by SanThree and another collaboration project to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. Nico Nico users can watch its press conference live on July 28, 19:00 (JST). Rin, the same vocalist for Bladestorm's commercial song, will perform its main theme song. The official promotional video can be viewed on Youtube. *Registration for Koei-Tecmo's [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/tgs2014/contest/ 2014 Tokyo Game Show Cosplay Contest] is being held this month. Details will be revealed in August. *A Bladestorm remake and sequel title has been announced. It is called Bladestorm: Nightmare. The Bladestorm part is the remake; the Nightmare subtitle is for the new content. The producer stated that several new features for the vanilla title has been implemented but didn't comment on Nightmare. Famitsu is currently hosting open requests and commentary for the sequel until July 25, 23:59 (JST). *Pre-registration for Shin Sangoku Musou Blast is available throughout July. The social game is a portable Warriors adaptation which includes exclusive character stories and limited time events for new character cards/visuals. Pre-registering rewards serial codes for Xushi and Sun Yi; my GAMECITY members additionally receive Sima Hui. *Koei-Tecmo's booth for this year's Comiket has Atelier Escha & Logy and Kiniro no Corda 3 themed merchandise, the two products which received one-cour animated TV series adaptations last season. *Konami gave the license and distributing rights of its mobile game, Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆, to Koei-Tecmo. The company's kiwi (Konami) services for it will be canceled July 22nd for the transition. **A live broadcast is scheduled for Nico Nico users on August 1, 21:00 (JST). Hajime Kuon, Tsuyoshi Katsura, Daisuke Kishio (Shinnosuke Otowa), and Takuya Eguchi (Tooru Kanzaki) are scheduled to appear. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will begin its Liu Bei vs Sun Quan conflict for Jing Province on July 17th. Other additions for the "Rising 3" update include a Huang Zhong quest set for his EX weapon and avatar parts and chances to earn new rare weapons or parts. *Koei will have a booth at this year's Animate Girls Festival. *Taiten Kusunoki (Mathias from Neo Angelique), Daisuke Hirakawa (Bernard from Neo Angelique), Soichiro Hoshi (Ten no Genbu, Futsuhiko, and Genbu in the Haruka series), and Atsushi Abe (Chinami in Haruka 5) are the new guests announced for Neoromance 20th Anniversary this month. **Registered my GAMECITY users can join the official community and participate in a poll for the "Love Message" on stage from one of four situational setups. *More information for the Chapter 4 Kessen no Toki update is present. New summoning scrolls will be added. Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou is scheduled to initiate these changes on July 16th. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online ~Gran Atlas~'' has started hosting its pirate hunt Live Event. Registered my GAMECITY users are encouraged to think of proper name for the upcoming "Memorial World", a realm which will include events and locations from the MMORPG's launch to commemorate its upcoming tenth anniversary. The winning name will receive community recognition, and the winner will be given various in-game items for their account. **A Wild West campaign is in the works for Japanese servers. It will add San Fransisco with a town sheriff title for player avatars in the game. August *Hisashi Koinuma commented that the titles shown at SCEJA Press Conference 2014 will probably be the rest of the new games for Koei this year. The Neoromance series announced their future transition to the PS Vita with an unnamed title; they are catching up with the other big names in the Otome game market. A Warriors adaptation of Square-Enix's Dragon Quest series is scheduled for the PS3 and PS4 in 2015; the presidents of both companies went on stage to voice their opinions for the dream collaboration. Dragon Quest regulars (Yuji Horii, Akira Toriyama, and Kouchiro Sugiyama) have done their part in this Dragon Quest Heroes entry. *''One Piece Kaizoku Musou 3'' is currently in development for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation 4. A promotional video for the game is scheduled to be displayed at Bandai-Namco Game's Tokyo Game Show booth. *Capcom is suing Koei-Tecmo for copyright infringement. The lawsuit was filed on August 26. The Capcom statement claims that the Samurai Warriors series has heavily plagiarized characters, ideas, and scenarios from the Sengoku BASARA series; they also claim to have patented the Warring States concept and system before Omega Force developed it in 2002. The legal representative states that the "act of plagiarism has contributed greatly to Koei-Tecmo's profits". Capcom issued an approximate 9 million yen compensation fee for intellectual property damage. Koei-Tecmo has so far rejected the notions, issuing a comment of their innocence and their drive to defend themselves legally to the press. **Capcom's legal issue has been clarified from initial reports. The particular patent in question occurred earlier in 1994 and 1996 for an unnamed series concept. It would have allegedly used a gimmick similar to the Import option found in several Koei games, first used in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. According to Patent Law Article 66, the original patent will expire twenty years after it is first issued (December 9, 2014 for Capcom). The lawsuit of patent infringement is directed to any title which had been relying on Import until the patent's expiration date (49 titles according to initial reports). A poignant flaw in Capcom's allegation mentioned by the Japanese media is that a similar concept was already conceived by Koei's preexisting Power Up Kit expansions for Koei's historical simulation games and Winning Post series. Konami had also preceded Capcom's claims. Koei continues to insist on its do-or-die resistance to the lawsuit. *Merchandise for the Corda live event, Neoromance Festa ♥ Seiso Gakuin Festival 4, is up for viewing. Hello Kitty Tsukimori and Tsuchiura keychains, AnotherSky inspired keychains, and confectioneries are amongst the items. **''Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' revealed to audiences that an Amane Gakuen exclusive stage event (scheduled December 13) and a Seiso Academy one (December 14) were in the works. Details regarding the Pacifico Yokohama spectacles were promised at a later date. *Details and prizes for the Tokyo Game Show 2014 Cosplay Contest are up for viewing. Interested contestants have until August 31 to enter. *Written interviews with Tomoaki Maeno (Tohno in the AnotherSky series), KENN (Sora), Jun Fukuyama (Kyoya Kisaragi), and Mamoru Miyano (Sei Amamiya) have been posted online for the last AnotherSky entry. **Three lucky entrants can receive the standard edition of feat. Amane Gakuen in a Famitsu giveaway. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will have a Zhang He update on its Japanese servers August 21. Players can try to earn parts of his costume or his EX weapon for their avatars. *Newgin is planning to have Pachislot Sangokushi in pachinko parlors in October. The promotional video for the machine has been posted onto their Youtube channel. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age'' will have its Memorial World Khronos and its Japanese festival event live on its servers after the August 5th maintenance. These updates were first announced during last month's Daikoukai Jidai Nico Nico Live broadcast. *Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou's annual summer festival can be enjoyed starting August 6. Players can play new mini-games, earn new outfits, and witness the revised firework particle effects. *Tetsuya Iwanaga (Sei-Lan in Angelique) and Tetsuya Kakihara (Hanbei Takenaka in Geten no Hana) are scheduled to be in Neoromance 20th Anniversary. Registered my GAMECITY users can vote for a selection of character image songs to be compiled onto the event exclusive CD until August 22nd. **Attendees may choose to compete in a cosplay contest in the lobby before the shows. The winner wins front row tickets to any future Neoromance event. *Internet radio show Tsukai☆Otome Game Tsushin is planning a Neoromance special centering on Haruka 3~''Haruka 5'' and the ''Corda'' series on September 6, 23:30 (JST). The program's special guests will be people involved with image song production for both IPs and Rin project staff, Takamitsu Shimazaki (producer) and Mami Suenaga ("Rin", vocalist). Information regarding the upcoming theatrical production is also scheduled for the program. Interested listeners can send messages and/or questions until August 17; instructions and contact information are provided within the link. *''CR Sengoku Musou'' has updated its website with specs and visuals for online public viewing. A sample of its theme song, Kokou no Akashi, automatically plays for new visitors. The same song is scheduled to be on air during Rin's radio program. *''Daikoukai Jidai V, ''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou, 100man-nin no Sangokushi and Nobunyaga no Yabou are eligible voting candidates for the Yahoo!Mobage Award 2014. Registered Yahoo!Japan users can vote for a single game to claim the User's Choice Award throughout August. **Start playing Daikoukai Jidai V with a Yahoo!Japan account for a chance to receive 100 or 1,000 Mobage Coins. Offer ends September 1. September *Koei-Tecmo Holdings has publicly updated its finances. According to their records, their ordinary income has surpassed its projected 3.5 billion yen to 5.4 billion yen due to second quarter sales. The annual ordinary income projection has been altered to 11 billion yen as a result. Reasons for the modifications include a growing trust in a broader global market and reducing costs for operation production for any service they seek to provide. They expect sales to keep rising in the third quarter. *The latest expansion for Nobunaga no Yabou Online is dubbed Kakusei no Shou. It will continue from the unified world from Tenka Mugen no Shou. Details will be presented September 18, 15:30 (JST). *Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2014 website is up for viewing. **''my GAMECITY'' users can receive various goodies for finishing the tutorials, logging-in, or Tweeting about Koei's social games during Tokyo Game Show 2014. **The new title reveal at Tokyo Game Show is another Romance of the Three Kingdoms entry to celebrate its 30th year anniversary. Kou Shibusawa did not refer to it with a specific name or provide too many details but promised that he and the developers have been hard at work to create it. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' is doing another collaboration with horse racing critic Takao Suda. Players can earn items Suda personally recommends for his ideal horse and see his in-game avatar September 5~11. *Fans attending Neoromance 20th Anniversary can look forward to character menus for the Pre-Night Festivities and lobby activities. **Internet radio show Tsukai☆Otome Game Tsushin is planning a Neoromance special centering on Haruka 3~''Haruka 5'' and the ''Corda'' series on September 6, 23:30 (JST). The program's special guests will be people involved with image song production for both IPs and Rin project staff, Takamitsu Shimazaki (producer) and Mami Suenaga ("Rin", vocalist). Information regarding the upcoming theatrical production is also scheduled for the program. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Gran Atlas'' is scheduled to have a La Frontera update for its Khronos world. The second Daikoukai Jidai V collaboration includes a chance to earn clothing matching key characters in the browser game. The Voyager exchange system has changed its lineup. *The Nobunaga's Ambition 30th Anniversary Concert CD recording will include related songs from Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Genghis Khan, and Geten no Hana. Souzou's image song Shine -Mirai he Kazasu Hi no Youni- is the compilation's bonus track. *Four question voice actor interviews for the feat. Amane Gakuen main cast are up for online viewing. Leftover merchandise from the last Corda stage event can still be purchased at Gamecity Shopping. *Hisashi Koinuma commented that the titles shown at SCEJA Press Conference 2014 will probably be the rest of the new games for Koei this year. The Neoromance series announced their future transition to the PS Vita with an unnamed title; they are catching up with the other big names in the Otome game market. According to supplemental news reports, there are two games in the works. **A Warriors adaptation of Square-Enix's Dragon Quest series is scheduled for the PS3 and PS4 in spring 2015; the presidents of both companies went on stage to voice their opinions for the dream collaboration. Dragon Quest regulars (Yuji Horii, Akira Toriyama, and Kouchi Sugiyama) have done their part in [[Dragon Quest Heroes ~Yami Ryu to Sekaiju no Shiro~|this Dragon Quest Heroes entry]]. *''One Piece Kaizoku Musou 3'' is currently in development for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation 4; it is planned to be the first PS4 One Piece game in 2015. Its general concept is to cover the series's narrative with scenes from its beginnings to current arcs. A promotional video for the game is scheduled to be displayed at Bandai-Namco Game's Tokyo Game Show Jump stage event. *Capcom is suing Koei-Tecmo for patent infringement for an approximate 9 million, 8 hundred thousand yen. The lawsuit was filed on August 26. The particular patent in question occurred in 1994 and 1996 for an unnamed series concept. It would have allegedly used a gimmick similar to the Import option found in several Koei games, first used in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. According to Patent Law Article 66, the original patent will expire twenty years after it is first issued (December 9, 2014 for Capcom). The lawsuit is directed to any game which had been relying on Import until the patent's expiration date (49 titles according to initial reports). Earlier reports stated the lawsuit was due to specific plagiarism. Koei intends to defend their innocence within the court. October *A recent Weekly Famitsu interview has given some oversight regarding the Gust merger and future plans for the Gust team. Koei, Tecmo, and Gust developers have been unified to work on various Koei-Tecmo projects. Gust will keep its individual credits for their team's titles. Numerous members of the company personnel are fans of Gust's products so work relations are good. The Plus expansions will be a trend as long as developers believe an Atelier title can benefit from it. Atelier Musou does not seem likely but other Warriors collaborations are foreseeable. Another Atelier title is currently in the works. *Koei-Tecmo's has released the consolidated monthly results of its second fiscal quarter. Sales are an approximate 16.1 billion 11 million yen, operating income is 3.2 billion 93 million yen, ordinary income is 6.1 billion 6600 million, and net profit was 4.2 billion 05 million. The boost is attributed to the success of console video games such as the global shipping for Hyrule Warriors and the multimedia project created for Zero ~Nuregarasu no Miko~. *Designers who are not currently represented by a company or organization can enter Koei-Tecmo's Graphic Design Competition. Designers can either enter for logo design or graphic design for marketing. The first branch asks contestants to invent a new logo for one of the following IPs: Nobunaga's Ambition, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Samurai Warriors, Dragon & Princess, or Hoi Hoi. The latter asks for three examples of posters, flyers, and web designs. Entries will be accepted until December 20 (JST). *Merchandise details for Koei-Tecmo's booth at Animate Girls Festival 2014 is scheduled to be revealed later this month. *An official guidebook for Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ is going to be published by Koei-Tecmo with two serial codes. One of the codes references the Nico Nico Douga live broadcast Koei-Tecmo hosted. *The online versus card game Sangokushi 12 Taisenban has reached 100,000 registered players. Join/log-in to its server October 13~18 to receive items for every iteration of Sangokushi 12. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is hosting a Xu Huang and Halloween update starting October 16. Player avatar parts and other event goods can be earned by completing mission objectives. *Gust has merged into Koei-Tecmo. To celebrate, a tie-in campaign between the two official fanclubs/social communities will be held throughout October. Users can log-in to my GAMECITY with their My Gust ID and earn several bonuses in Gust IPs. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' and its PC browser port (Special) are hosting a collaboration event using Mai Oshima's persona. Players can meet her game avatar, earn items she picked for the game, and compete in a Oshima themed race until October 15. **Players who purchase the third anniversary guidebook can receive serial codes for strengthening items, three high leveled horses, and Warring States horse gear. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is scheduling to end its PS2 server on December 17. Players can transfer their user data for free to PS3 or PS4 servers. **''Tenka Mugen no Shou'' is preparing for the end to pave way for new expansion (Kakusei no Shou) starting now and ending December 10. Players can prepare for the expansion's final battle throughout October. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou with Power Up Kit'' has renewed its website with detailed changes for the expansion. Visitors can either read or watch explanatory movies for the new features. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' will have its Pacific Ocean update on Japanese servers October 7. my GAMECITY members can vote on their choice avatar outfit to be included with the update. The memorial world Khronos, which contains ten years of the MMORPG's expansions, will close on March 31, 2015. November *Net Corporation is creating a sequel to their 2002 pachislot collaboration with Koei-Tecmo under the title Shin Mogumogu Fuurin Kazan 2. Takeda Shinmogu and other characters from previous Mogumogu machines will be present for the revived collaboration. The sequel is scheduled to be in pachinko parlors in 2015. *Next year will be the fifteen year anniversary for the Haruka series. The standard live stage event to commemorate is planned to take place February 14~15, 2015. Attendees can be the first to learn new information for the upcoming sixth title. *''Sangokushi 12 Taisenban'' is celebrating 100,000 users with several campaigns. They end November 30. *Net cafe collaborations for several of Koei's online titles have updated with a limited time campaign. Players can earn various items by logging into their account for a certain number of hours at one of the many participating stores. *Both versions of 100man-nin no Winning Post have two limited time collaborations with Japanese reporting service Daily Sports. Starting November 14, players can enter a cup within the game and log-in daily to receive Daily Sports in-game items. The Daily Sports newspaper will simultaneously publish parts of a special keyword until November 19. If players enter the finished word within the game, they have a chance to win several horse racing merchandise. **Shu Matsumoto, the producer of the social game, put up his predictions for winning horses for the collaboration race, a Daily Hai Nisai S simulation. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is heading towards the climax battle for its scenario Keishuu Meidou. Several campaigns will be underway starting November 13. The [http://www.4gamer.net/games/017/G001778/20141117041/ Kanyu Yakushin update] will begin November 27. **Additional details for the Version 6 update are up for viewing. *Registered my GAMECITY users can decide the name for the mayor's new feline secretary. The user who writes the winning name receives 100,000 GC Coins as a reward. All participants receive 10 GC Coins for their input. The deadline for the campaign is November 27. *''Dengeki PlayStation'' is celebrating its 20th anniversary and is hosting an online voting campaign for interested readers to decide which two video game characters should represent their special recognition for "All Time Memorial Character". Out of the characters who have previously appeared on the magazine's front covers, the following are Koei-Tecmo related: Karula (Zill O'll), Zhao Yun and Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors), Nobunaga Oda (Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou), Millennia (Kagero: Deception II), Kasumi and Ayane (Dead or Alive), the Amakura Twins (Fatal Frame: Deep Crimson Butterfly), Ion (Ciel nosurge), and several main protagonists in the Atelier series (Marie, Elie, Rorona, Totori, Meruru, Ayesha, Escha, Shallie). Voters can also write in one preferred character not included in the list for their vote. The campaign's deadline is December 24. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' players can participate in optional missions starting November 18 and ending December 16. Missions are given at set intervals and reward items, avatar parts, and/or ship parts for completion. my GAMECITY users can see the results of the previous screenshot contest and write in their favorite city spot to hang out in the MMORPG until December 2. **Interested players can play the MMORPG free November 22~24 in celebration of the Thanksgiving holiday. **News for the Chapter 4 update has arrived for players. A few changes include Babylon, the ability to automatically track other players/NPCs, and an upgraded battle system. *Information regarding the war between the east and the west is drawing near in Nobunaga no Yabou Online. Players can participate in the second preparation campaign until December 10. After the war ends, players will have to prepare for the next expansion Kakusei no Shou (December 17). *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou with Power Up Kit'' has renewed its website with detailed changes for the expansion. Visitors can either read or watch explanatory movies for the new features. **An officer countdown to celebrate the Power Up Kit expansion is underway. Visitors can see revised Power Up Kit portraits for several characters and Tweet their predictions for the next character based on the hints given. *Internet radio show Tsukai☆Otome Game Tsushin is planning an episode for the theatrical adaptation of Haruka 5 on December 6, 23:30 (JST). The program's special guests will be the director Toshihiro Kitamura, Ryohei Shioguchi (Ryouma Sakamoto), and Mirai Suzuki (Souji Okita). New information for the upcoming sixth title will also be presented during the program. Interested listeners can send messages and/or questions until November 16; instructions and contact information are provided within the link. *2015 marks the thirtieth anniversary of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. Kou Shibusawa went on stage at Tokyo Game Show to announce the development of the thirteenth main installment to celebrate it. December *4Gamer's annual year end creator commentary collection is up. Koei-Tecmo developers who spoke for this year's commentary are Kenichi Ogasawara, Keisuke Kikuchi, Makoto Shibata, Kou Shibusawa, and Takashi Morinaka. **Famitsu's edition of the same concept includes commentary from the following Koei-Tecmo developers: Kenichi Ogasawara, Keisuke Kikuchi, Hisashi Koinuma, Akihiro Suzuki, Kazutoshi Sekiguchi, Yosuke Hayashi, and Atsushi Miyauchi. Dragon Quest Heroes Square-Enix producer Ryota Aomi also gave his thoughts. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is hosting a Liu Bei and Christmas update starting December 18th. Player avatar parts and other event goods can be earned by completing mission objectives. *Voice actor interviews for the main characters in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 are gradually being posted online at Famitsu. Interested readers can learn actor impressions and sneak peeks of each character's story. **The latest promotional video teases character stories, lists Treasure Box merchandise, and announces Tohko Mizuno's comic adaptation. *''my GAMECITY'' is hosting several campaigns for registered users (my GC, Gust, Facebook) starting December 10 and ending February 3, 2015. Users can play social games on my GAMECITY servers to earn GC Coins, get GC Coin discounts for Gamecity Shopping, or earn campaign points for a chance to receive multiple prizes. Each campaign has specific deadlines for participation and redeeming. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Kakusei no Shou'' will be live on December 17. Players can read about the 18 different occupations and another set of character class abilities their avatars can freely switch between in the latest update. **Five people who Retweet about the new expansion have a chance to win their choice of a PS4 or the limited Gamecity set packaged version of the game with a replica gun. Details can be read in the news post. *This year's PlayStation Awards will have a Youtube and Niconico Live online stream available for people living outside of the Japanese video game industry and press. It is scheduled to start December 3, 16:30 (JST). **Purchase the December 11~18, December 18, and December 25 [http://www.famitsu.com/news/201412/04067057.html Weekly Famitsu issues] to see enlarged versions of autographs from a variety of video game developers thanking the PlayStation for being in stores for twenty years. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age'' has launched its Chapter 4 Babylon themed update Ancient Glory. Players who log-in to the update within the first two weeks can receive various bonuses. The Khronos realm now has [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/topics/10th_anniversary/memorial_monthly.htm Tierra Americana] on its servers and another Daikoukai Jidai V collaboration. **Updates to the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/gran_atlas/campaign/ancient_glory/index.htm Ancient Glory campaigns] and an Emperor Santa Christmas present campaign are currently taking place on Japanese servers. **Players can play the memoriam world Khronos for free during the last two weeks of December. Deadline for the limited offer lasts as long as the New Year's events (January 4, 2015). *''Winning Post 8 2015'' will be coming to the PlayStation 3, Playstation Vita, and PC March 12, 2015. Players can expect to experience a 2016 starting point with new story events, new characters, and new horses to raise for every known race scheduled to take place in 2015. Ranch members can appear as 3D models. **Horse racing fans can enjoy the game's simulation of this year's Arima Kinen race. *An officer countdown to celebrate the Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou with Power Up Kit expansion is underway. Visitors can see revised Power Up Kit portraits for several characters and Tweet their predictions for the next character based on the hints given. **The Japanese PlayStation catalog page has been updated with features and screenshots for interested buyers. **The four major scenarios being added to the vanilla game have been revealed. A movie to explain character centric what-if side stories, the reveal of the opening movie, and several collaborations were made public at the game's completion conference. **Registered Niconico users can watch its live broadcast December 9, 20:00 (JST). Producer Kenichi Ogasawara and director Hiroyuki Oyama will present and explain the expansion's additions for viewers. *''Dengeki PlayStation'' is celebrating its 20th anniversary and is hosting an online voting campaign for interested readers to decide which two video game characters should represent their special recognition for "All Time Memorial Character". Out of the characters who have previously appeared on the magazine's front covers, the following are Koei-Tecmo related: Karula (Zill O'll), Zhao Yun and Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors), Nobunaga Oda (Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou), Millennia (Kagero: Deception II), Kasumi and Ayane (Dead or Alive), the Amakura Twins (Fatal Frame: Deep Crimson Butterfly), Ion (Ciel nosurge), and several main protagonists in the Atelier series (Marie, Elie, Rorona, Totori, Meruru, Ayesha, Escha, Shallie). Voters can also write in one preferred character not included in the list for their vote. The campaign's deadline is December 24. *Next year will be the fifteen year anniversary for the Haruka series. The standard live stage event to commemorate is planned to take place February 14~15, 2015. Attendees can be the first to learn new information for the upcoming sixth title. **Consumers who purchase the [http://www.bs-log.com/2014/12/honshi1502.html February 2015 B's Log issue] (for sale December 20) can participate in a limited time giveaway to receive a free ticket to the event. Haruka 6 Cast interviews, the package visual, and one of Kohaku's event stills will also be revealed in the same issue. *2015 marks the thirtieth anniversary of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. Kou Shibusawa went on stage at Tokyo Game Show to announce the development of the thirteenth main installment to celebrate it. Shibusawa later added that [http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201412100058/ December 10 is "Romance of the Three Kingdoms Day"]. Category:News Archives